INSEPARABLE
by illenutza
Summary: They finally reunited after so long. Their sanctuary was the one that brought them together.Can you guess who the characters are! R&R! PLS!


_**I do not own Angel Sanctuary!**_

INSEPARABLE

The church was apparently empty. That is, if you could call this ruin a „church"; the huge front door, made out of an old oak-tree, beautifuly carved with unknown symbols and, in the centre, a big snake coiled up on a large cross. The huge door was the only thing left of the old front side of the church, being supported only by a demolished wall.

Loud pleadings and soft whispers filled the atmosphere inside where the altar should have been, in its stead remaining only a standing but severely damaged high cross placed upon a cement coffin.

It took a while but, finally, the loud pleadings stopped and a deep silence enveloped the whole place. Still, from time to time, the same soft whispers broke the silence and faded along with the sound of the wind and rustling leafes.

A creamy-white satin sheet covered a big part of the marbled ground from the back of the ruined „altar", the one in front of the high cross. There, laid together, all sweaty and breathing hard were two bodys.

„ You called me back.", her voice was strong and somewhat accusing as she laied ontop of him, with her wavy black hair cascading on her back and covering completely his chest. „Why!", she asked as she raised herself on her elbows from his chest to get a better look at his expression.

„Mmm..You were taking too long.", he finally answered while admireing the curves of her beautiful breasts, her toned abdomed and her shaped hips and buttocks. He placed a hand on her back and started caressing it by drawing light lines and circles while traveling higher on her back reaching her shoulders. He massaged it slowly and saw her closing her eyes. She liked it. She loved to be massaged and caressed and..kissed, he knew it. And she knew that he knew it, after all, they knew each other perfectly.

„Why?", she asked again, this time softer, her eyes still closed and her breathing accelerating.

He almost groaned but stopped himself in time and chose not to answer her; she opened her eyes and stared questioningly at him with those intense cobalt eyes.

She watched his beautiful face, his light blue eyes, his soft, almost feminine, features and, of course, his long silvery-white hair that slightly fell on his face, hidding it from her inquiring stare.

He was the perfect image of an angel and of all that it should be. His light spread across the floor and enveloped her in a soft and warm cocoon. She let herself indulge in the feeling of them like this, content..almost happy. The perfection of the whole thing made her uncertain and slightly afraid. So she opened her eyes and demanded an answer, again.

„I need you..sometimes.", he stopped from massaging her shoulders, „..when it gets too lonely."

He raised his eyes and locked them with hers. The dark desperation and the madness in them made her realise that she had denied him for far too long. Their link was too strong and crossed time and space. Their link was the only one that kept them alive, from the moment they were born. Inseparable in spirit, even if far away from each other.

Even in Heaven, twin angels were viewed as a rarity and posed a greate threat for the others because of their special link. Them two even more, because of their parents and the powers they inherited from them. Good and evil were never as close as before they were born. Yin and Yang, light and darkness, extremes united by birth and a strong link. That was them. Even their conceiving was a sin. A capital one. Demons with Angels shouldn't conceive, that was one of the most sacred sins! Regardless, their parents did it.

And here they were now, reunited. She had been awaken at last. He called it a blessing, the Heavens called it a sin and Hell rejoiced on its behalf.

„This shouldn't have happened", she finally snapped out of her thoughts and regained her temporary sanity loss and wanted to get herself up and leave.

His strong hand placed on her back stopped her: „We won't be separated again!".

In a swift move, he turned her on her back, thus making him be ontop and claimed her sensual lips with deep urgency.

She would never admit, but she liked him ontop of her, pressing her on the cold ground and imobilising her into submission. She liked the way he kissed her, the way he wanted all of her, the way his skin collided against hers igniting sparkles through her whole body. She loved the light he emanated and the feel of his silky hair covering them.

She may even like his desperation as he took her there, committing once again a capital sin, angering again the high Heavens, pleasing again the deep Hells. She may even stay this time!

„ I've… missed…ahhh… you… too..", she barely managed to say those words and she felt the hit of another orgasm, another energy and pleasure climax. He knew her all too well…

„ Your servant made quite a mess with those two humans…", she told him a little while after the aftermatch had finally settled in, „ I want him to fix that mess.", her tone was commanding, but he didn't seem too fazed about it. Even more, instead of an answer, he claimed her lips again into a soft and tender kiss.

„ Brother and sister..Hmm..they should never be.", his soft tone startling her from her contempt and sendind a small chill wave on her back. „ It's a sin!", he added smiling a little at her expression.

Silence settled in again as the two looked in each others eyes, searching for something maybe…for a while.

„But, Onii-chan..they're meant to be together.", her voice was falsely shocked as she barely managed to hide the small evil smile on her face.

This time his smile was full and almost chuckle at the scene. Instead, he decided to release his three long wings and covere them up while bending his head to her face an initiating another pleasurable experience.

„They are, aren't they…", the ruffling wind took away the last words heared in the old sanctuary where two angels finally reunited.


End file.
